Olimar and the 7 Seater Rocket
by Supergamermaster
Summary: Follow Olimar on his comical adventure as he crash lands on the Pikmin Planet once more to save his own family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Crash Landing

Olimar went over his notes.

_There are creatures known as Pikmin. They are plant-animal organisms that reproduce by bringing nourishment in form of vitamin enriched pellets and bodies of fallen creatures. There are five types: Red, Yellow, Blue, White, and Purple._

_They are remarkably strong and intelligent. They can attack creatures with great bravery up to twenty times their size. They work in great numbers, and are mostly self-efficient._

_Red are the most common. They are slightly stronger than the others. They also have thermo-stimulated body temperatures allowing them to withstand extreme temperature, even as hot as fire._

_Yellow are the most unique. Their long, slender bodies allow them to, when thrown, fly higher than in comparison to others. They also have pads on the hands, allowing them to pick up slippery bomb rocks, which blow up on contact, or after a few seconds of being touched. They lastly, also have a rubbery component in their body as well as lower body fluids to avoid being shocked by electricity._

_Blues are the most intelligent and brave of the different types. They have gills, allowing them to breath in water, as well as maneuver in it. They can also survive being sprayed with water. They can save other Pikmin if in water, making them great aids._

_White Pikmin have, beady, sharp red eyes that can sense depth. They can find buried treasure by simple eyesight. They also have a different respiratory system, meaning they can breath in poisonous gas._

_Purple are the heaviest, yet slowest, of the Pikmin. They are, however, strong, and are said to carry objects up to ten times their size. They also seem to have a greater gravitational influence resulting in small quakes and shimmers of the ground (or perhaps any enemy unfortunate enough to be nearby) as well as major damage. _

He seemed fine with his notes. He went over to his business partner, Louie, who was doodling in his log book. He went to the lounge for a little while to take a break, and Olimar decided to peer in his notes.

_i I like chicken. Red Pikmin look like strawberries. A very important part of survival is not to eat the Pikmin. Although Red Pikmin look like strawberries on the outside, they are very yucky and spicy on the outside. But, Purple Pikmin have a lot of meat on th-_

Olimar was then pushed aside by an embarrassed Louie.

"You know Louie, you should be using your log book for recording valuable information that could influence your career as well as survival from the various dangers and obstacles on the Pikmin Planet."

"This is valuable. Last time I tried to eat a Red Pikmin, I was in the Port-O-Potty for-"

"No need to reply Louie." replied Olimar, who felt a bit queasy. All of a sudden, the plump President barged into the workroom. He seemed a bit frustrated.

"Hello men-girls. I have sad, sad news. We are out of Pokos. I think we may need to return to the Pikmin Planet as a last resort to avoid bankruptcy. But on the good side, we bought a Seven-Seater Rocket!"

"Wait," cautiously remarked Olimar. "is that why we're out of Pokos?"

"Well, erm, perhaps." The President sheepishly replied.

"What are we going to do with a Seven Seater Rocket, anyways? There's only three of us going. What are we going to do, pick random names out of a rocket?" Olimar snorted, frustrated for another life-risking voyage at the price of his boss's sheer stupidity.

Later, at the Launch Pad, a bunch of people were there to watch them take off.

"So," the President began in a huge voice, "we will now pick four names out of the hat! You can pull them, Olimar!"

Everyone cheered. "Well, here are the four people. We have . . .King, Bobbi, Jane, and . . .Louie!?" cried Olimar.

Louie did a happy dance, along with some "Yeses!" and "Oh yeahs!"

King nodded. He had black hair curled back, much like that Sivle, a rock and roll singer on this planet. He wore dark shades. "Cool."

Jane, had blonde hair, was tall and thin. "Like, oh yeah! I'm so happy because, like, I've always wanted to go in a rocket ship!"

Bobbi, woofed. Yes, woofed, and Olimar soon cried out in dismay: "We invited a DOG!?"

"This is going to be a long voyage." murmured Olimar.

About thirty minutes later, they entered the shiny rocket ship. Of course, it was trash in the inside. There were seven, small seats, all crammed together.

"So guys," said Olimar, trying to stir up a conversation, "this book mentions there might be a strange planet called Aerth, or Erath, or something like that."

Louie, King, the President, Jane all laughed. "Ahh, Olimar, you're so stupid sometimes. Aerth? What were you thinking?" Louie said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." murmured Olimar, a bit embarrassed.

A few minutes later, the President called out to them. "Hey guys! Great news! I found a penny! It was on this red button, that said 'DO NOT TOUCH! CRASH BUTTON!', so I got the penny and accidently pressed the button."

The ship crashes with a violent thud into the snow of the cold aired Pikmin Planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Exploration

Recently, Olimar and Co. crash landed on the strange, bare, snowy Pikmin Planet. Here's where we continue.

Olimar decided to set up a small base. He decided to first start by clearing the snow. Louie volunteered. "I can do it! I can do it!" he cried, jumping up and down.

He bit into the snow, and then swallowed. "Like, I'd avoid that snow if I were, like, you. It's like, yellow, and stuff." Jane said, as he bit into some yellow snow.

After a few more mouthfuls, he bit into something hard. "OW!" he cried in pain. Then, a strange, round ball, that sat in the deep snow inflated .Three legs unfolded, and then it popped up, the legs stiffening up, creating a vessel.

That vessel is known as an Onion according to Olimar's notes. But unlike his notes, it is Aquamarine. The color of the onion's base and light coming out of it is supposed to represent the Pikmin color, and to Olimar's standards, there hasn't been any occurrence of 'Aquamarine Pikmin'.

But then, a small seed appeared in the dirt of the cleared snow. It then sprouted, a long, aquamarine, willowy weed. Bobbi tried to eat it, but it squirmed, and then popped out.

It stared, and stared. It cocked its head. It was up to everybody's (but Bobbi's, of course) knees. Jane screamed, and ran around like a maniac. Everyone else but Olimar followed.

"Wait . . ." Louie thought. "This looks familiar; it's on the tip of my tongue . . ."

"It's a Pikmin, you idiot, Louie." Olimar retorted. "Hmm, it's not in the notes. Here, Jane, you check."

"Like, wait, though." whispered Jane. "I erm, can't read. You have to read it to me."

Olimar stared. The President stared. King then said, "Cool. Oops, I mean:" and then he stared too. Bobbi woofed, then stared. Even Louie stared.

Louie snorted. "Even I can read. Just watch!"

Louie then took the notes out of Olimar's hand. He squinted. "T-, t-, t-, t-, thuh-, thu-, thhhh-, thhhh, thhhhheeeee-, thhheeee, theeeeerrrrrr-, theeeerrrrreeee, thereeee, there!"

Olimar finally read it out loud. "Well, anyways, we need to take care of this Aquamarine Pikmin. Well, I did build a Pikmin Translator that translates native Pikmin sounds into Hocotate Language."

"Let's see." He held the translator at the Pikmin. The screen then had on it:

_dshfajkgfjdafjhgdafjdfjhdf, udasdlasifiaifidasgfiafi, assdpfpaogifgag!_

"Erm, never mind the translator." said Olimar, tossing it somewhere. But then, a creature came up behind them, opening his mouth at the Aquamarine Pikmin . . .

The creature (known as a Baby Bulborb) was about to lunge at the poor Pikmin, but then – it froze - literally. Icicles hung from it's lips, as it stood motionless. Then, the Aquamarine Pikmin leaped and started pounding it, until it died.

The Aquamarine brought it back to the Onion. There, the light coming from the center beamed out. The dead creature wobbled, then was shot into the Onion. After it was processed, two other Aquamarine seeds fell out into the dirt. Two more sprouts appeared.

Louie plucked them from the ground. He then screamed. "They follow me!" he cried. He ran around in circles, them following. He finally picked it up, and threw it at Olimar, and then the other.

"They're supposed to do that." Olimar remarked. Then, Louie found a purple onion. "DON'T EAT IT!" Olimar cried, as Louie was about to take a bite.

The purple onion then hovered above the ground as three legs popped out, then stiffened almost vertically. Then, the Onion stood up, a purple beam coming down from the middle. A purple seed came from it.

"Wow, a Purple Onion!" Olimar said surprised. According to his studies – only Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin have Onions. Purple and White Pikmin lived underground, and were transformed by special flowers. They never had an Onion.

King plucked it. "Purple, cool." But then, the Purple Pikmin froze in a few seconds, and fell over, a frozen corpse. The Aquamarine Pikmin then brought it (it took three Pikmin to carry it, Purple Pikmin are fat) to the Onion, and out sprouted two more Aquamarine Pikmin.

"Pikman, cool." remarked King.

"No, it's Piknin!" Louie snorted.

"No, both of you are wrong." Olimar then said. "It's Pik-MIN!"

"That's what I just said!" scowled Louie.

"I was correcting your English."

"I already SPEAK English!"

"No, your grammar!" Olimar came back, frustrated.

"Graham Crackers, Cool." King came in.

"Yes, Graham Crackers are quite a delicacy." Louie said.

"NO! GRAMMAR!" screamed Olimar. "I give up…"

After staring at the Aquamarines, Olimar found out they were quite happy and fine in the cold, unlike the Purple Pikmin, and Baby Bulborb, who were uncomfortable, and eventually froze to death.

"Oh, I think I get it." Olimar said. ""Aquamarines have thermo-stimulated cooling systems in their bodies, allowing them to withstand the freezing cold. Their Onion also seems to be able to break down ice on frozen corpses, breaking it down to make better thermo-stimulated cooling systems, making more Aquamarine Pikmin."

Jane was turning on her uPod. "Um, can you like, repeat that, like, please?"

"Erm, don't worry about it." Olimar sighed.

But then, a huge, Snowy Snagret appeared. They were horrible, disgusting creatures. They had a thick, snaky body, that was actually about 100 times their height, that popped out of the ground. But the scary part was the bird head on top, it would dive down and eat Pikmin.

But as the cliché goes, he ate the six Pikmin. "We're Pikminless." said Louie.

"Pikminless is not a word, Louie." Olimar said.

"But you just said it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olimar and Co. watched in horror as the Snagret dived back into the ground. It then popped back up after digesting it's food.

"Snowy Snagrets – Cool." King said.

"King, watch out! Come back, you'll get eaten! Wait, on the other hand . . .stay there." said Olimar with a smirk.

The Snagret then ate King.

Or maybe not. King's glasses fell on the Snagret. The Snagret was blind. It writhed around, until it tangled itself in a knot. Unable to breathe, it fell. It's snaky body disintegrated, leaving it's dead head on the ground. (That's a scary thing to imagine)

King picked up the head. "You don't have a Onion." Olimar said, still amazed at that strange, murder. "Save it for the Pikmin."

"Olimar, in that last sentence you said 'a Onion'. Whenever a word with a vowel, you should start with an An. Whenever you have a consonant at the beginning of a word, it should always be following A." Louie said.

Olimar gawked. "Simple, Graham Crackers." Louie smirked.

"Graham Crackers – Cool." King said, then paused. "Wait – I can't do the cool thing without my glasses!"

While King scrambled to find his sunglasses (despite it being cloudy as ever) Olimar spotted a red button. "The launch button! With the framework and engine of the rocket, and this, we can launch up! Maybe we're not doomed!"

Then, a shadowy figure appeared. Olimar looked back. Louie was simply whistling.

"Weren't you listening!" cried Olimar. Louie kept whistling.

King whistled. "Cool."

"NOT cool, King." Olimar said. Louie continued to whistle. "STOP!" Olimar yelled. Then, Olimar elbowed Louie when he fell down. Or, at least a cardboard version of him. Behind him, was the ship's Television, playing Andy Griffith.

-----

A dark, shadowy figure appeared. "Muhahaha! I have you, Louie!" came the dark, deep voice.

"NOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Louie screamed, as purple spores came on him. "Anything, anything, noooooooooooooo!" came Louie's final shriek into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Graham Crackers!" cried Louie.

"Oh, opelic." the Puffstool (the mushroom, dark figure) murmured some more bad words (under Louie's scoldings) "My brainwashing spores don't work on Hocotatians."

"Yeah, nice work genius – revealing your plan to me." came a sly remark from a purple Louie.

-----

"We should bring these stuff – the Television and the Launch Pad – back to the camp." Olimar said. King, Olimar, Jane, the President, and Bobbi worked together to bring the junk back to the camp.

"So, gang, we must find Louie. He's an idiot, but – well, nothing positive about bring him here. Well, I do avoid getting sued, so I guess we should find Louie." Olimar said. "I'll take Bobbi and Jane, you guys stay here."

They headed down south, where there was a dark, forest. "Hey, this looks a lot like the Navel Forest! From my first adventure!" Olimar said.

"Navel, like, Forest?" Jane said. "Who, like, came up with that, like, stupid name?"

"Erm, Louie." Olimar said, despite the fact Louie wasn't even in Olimar's first voyage to this planet.

After a few hours, they stopped at an opening where it seemed no one was – as it was close to some water. They cleared out to make a dirt path. They then, taken a giant leaf, laid it down to make a roof for sleeping in. They then put the treasures in the hollow trunk of the same tree.

There was then an orange light in the distance. "A person!" cried Olimar.

"Luke, I am your father . . ." Olimar said.

"Duh." Luke said, Olimar's son. "I also found a blue onion!"

"No, it's, like, yellow." Jane said.

"No, it's blue." Olimar said.

"Yellow."

"Blue."

"You're both right. It's green." Luke came in.

"Anyways, how DID you get here, Luke?" Olimar said.

"Well……." Luke began.

We are now at the Olimar Family's house. "Hey mom," Luke said. "can I risk my life on a perilous, life-threatening journey for a search for my dad?"

"Whatever," Luke's mom said. She was watching the Andy Griffith show. "Just wear clean underwear."

"Erm, umm, sure. Yes, I'm wearing clean underwear." Luke lied. He took Sally there to the dock (Sally is his sister) but no one was there. So they took the old ship, but while he had his feet propped up on the control panel, he accidentally pressed the CRASH THE SHIP button.

Back at the camp, Olimar was mad. "Wow. You are grounded – for not wearing clean underwear! But first, we must find Sally. Wait a minute . . .those aren't the proper suits. That means you only have thirty days to find Sally, or else. OPELIC!"

"Dad, what does opelic mean?" Luke asked with the boyish charm.

"Serves you right, potty mouth." Jane remarked.

Then, they went to the Green Onion. There, Olimar pumped the green, flat on the bottom ball, then three legs came out, and it landed and formed the Onion shape. A green beam came from the center.

A green seed came out – then sprouted. He plucked it, to reveal a Green Pikmin. It's skin was tough.

"What does it do, Dad?" asked Luke.

As if to answer the question, a Violate Dweevil appeared. Dweevils are spider like creatures with a strange head. They commit suicide by blowing up their bomb head, but kill the most deviating of all Dweevils.

It then started to turn red, then exploded. The Green Pikmin stayed intact. It brought the spidery body to the onion, and two more Green Pikmin came out. The Green's Pikmin had tough skin.

"Wow." Olimar said. "They're immune to explosions! Well, the sun is setting. Time to hit the hay, I guess."


End file.
